


Bad Idea

by Lumikettu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Impala, Stealing, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumikettu/pseuds/Lumikettu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short fic about the reader being a car thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those ideas that struck so bad that I felt that I NEEDTOWRITETHISRIGHTNOW! or I forget it. Idea came from supernaturalimagines.tumblr.com so all credits go to the person who submitted the idea of the reader stealing the impala. Well, almost stealing.
> 
> Original imagine: http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/78303844698/anonymous
> 
> Has previously been posted on my tumblr blog, and featured on supernaturalimagines.
> 
> My apologies for possible typos.

There it is. Black, sleek sex on wheels. The kind of car that just reeks animal magnetism from it’s metal frame. And you just ache to feel it purring underneath you as you speed down the interstate.

You look around. There’s no one in the badly lit parking space of the motel. Perfect chance. You creep closer, taking care to look like you were minding your own business, but keeping your eyes in your prize.

You reach the car. Sliding your hand along the frame feels like petting a dangerous animal. You slide your lockpick into the key hole while taking a look around. No one is around. Your excitement grows as the lock opens with a soft click. You open the door and slide to the driver’s seat.

The smell of leather feel intoxicating. You ran your fingers on the wheel, admiring the care someone has shown to this marvelous piece of craftmanship. Too bad he was about to lose it. A smirk tugs the corner of your mouth as you slip the lockpick into the ignision. It doesn’t take you that long to crack it and the beast roars to life. You lean back intoxicated by the sound. And hear the sharp click next to your ear.

It’s like cold water thrown onto your face. You turn your head slowly to look into the barrel of a gun. Your gaze follows the line of the gun, up the arm that holds it to the man and the eyes. The humanized version of the car your sitting in. Beautiful and dangerous.

“Nice taste in wheels, kid.” Even his deep voice sounds like the purring of the engine. “But wrong car.”

Realization is like ice down your back. No one steals this car.


End file.
